LEGO Ninjago: Extra Scenes (Season 1 to 10, Phase 1)
by Pikachu700
Summary: These extra sex scenes will make the main series (Season 1 to 10) more enjoyable. Some of the original scenes may be removed. (Scene 1 to 10)
1. Episode 28

_"I mean, you always put others ahead_

 _of_ _yourself. I know the other Ninja get all the attention, but I just want you_ _to know, you're a good guy."_ Nya said.

(Addition starts)

Both Nya and Cole held each other's hands. As they stared at each other with their passionate eyes, both of them then stood up and kissed each other.

"I love you," Cole said.

"I love you too," Nya said.

After that, Cole and Nya laid on the floor, with Nya on top and kissed again.

"Let's have some fun!" Cole said.

Cole used his rough hands and fondled Nya's soft and tender boobs, making her moaned favourably.

"I love what you're doing to me right now," Nya said.

Nya removed his suit, revealing his black underwear. She then slowly took off her clothes, revealing her light blue push-up bra and panties.

"You have such a perfect body that you look so fucking sexy," Cole said as she stared at Nya's slim and sexy body.

"Aw, thanks. I love how you look at me when you are turned on." Nya said as she kissed Cole.

While both of them were kissing each other, Cole gently unclasped Nya's bra. She then quickly lowered her bra straps and removed her bra, revealing her pointy nipples. Cole then sucked and drank Nya's breast milk directly from her boobs, making her cum and soaked her panties.

"Wow, you have such perfect abs," Nya said as she moved from top to bottom and slowly kissed Cole's chest leaving hickeys behind.

Nya used her hands and forcefully pulled out underwear, exposing his junk. She then satisfied Cole by holding his long dick and giving him a handjob, followed by giving him a blowjob.

"I love sucking your dick so much," Nya said seductively.

As Nya sucked his dick, Cole couldn't help but noticed the wild, horny and sexy side of her.

"I can't hold on for much longer," Cole said.

"Cum in my mouth. I want to taste you." Nya said.

With all of his might, Cole cum into Nya's mouth.

"Mmm… you taste so good, baby." Nya said as she tasted Cole's warm cum.

She lowered her soaked panties, revealing her wet pussy. After that, Nya rested her hands on Cole's shoulders as she started riding on his dick. As Nya bounced on Cole, he gently caressed her butt.

"Nya, ride faster!!" Cole shouted as he fondled her boobs.

Nya then tilted her head and faced the ceiling as she bounced even faster on Cole, making her cum for the second time. Nya then stopped riding on Cole and panted as she took a quick break.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked as he used his left hand and fondled one of Nya's boobs and his right hand to pull out her soaked panties and threw it aside.

"Yeah," Nya answered as she grabbed a tissue and cleaned her wet pussy.

Both Cole and Nya then hugged and passionately kissed each other, making Nya smile gleefully.

(Addition pauses)

 _"Ah, don't tell Jay,"_ Cole said.

 _"Ha, tell me what?"_ Jay said.

 _"Um..."_ Nya said.

(Addition continues)

At that unfortunate moment, Jay saw both Cole and Nya naked.

"What's the meaning of this?!!" Jay shouted angrily.

"Wait! I can explain!" Nya said.

"No, you can't!!!" Jay shouted as he charged towards Cole.

Cole then quickly took Kai's Techno Blade and coincidentally yet accurately stabbed Jay's heart. He then pulled out the blade.

"How could you!!" Jay said his last words as he fell to the floor.

"Let's continue," Cole said as he put aside the Techno Blade.

Cole and Nya then again kissed each other. Cole then kissed her narrow cleavage.

"Are you ready for what's next?" Cole whispered.

Cole slowly spread Nya's legs apart and penetrated her.

"You're going to need crutches when I'm done fucking you!" Cole said as he thrust in and out of Nya, making her moaned softly.

"Fuck me harder!" Nya said as Cole caressed her neck.

Cole increased his thrusting speed, making her moaned louder.

"I could spend all day between your legs," Cole said as he fondled Nya's boobs.

After that, both of them engaged in missionary sex as they passionately kissed each other.

"I can't hold on for much longer!" Cole said.

"Mmm… good boy. I want you to cum in me, hard!" Nya demanded.

"I LOVE YOU!!" Cole said as he began filling Nya's willing womb with his hot ropes of cum.

Both of them stopped having sex and panted for a moment. Cole and Nya then took their clothes and wore them on.

(Addition stops)


	2. Episode 63

" _Let me guess. You're not here for the noodles_." Skylor said.

(Addition starts)

"Yeah, I need help," Jay said desperately.

"Why?" Skylor questioned Jay.

"Nadakhan and his group of sky pirates have captured Nya and the other ninjas. Now, he is forcing her to marry him in order to get infinite wishes." Jay said quickly.

"Nah!" Skylor said.

"Why?!" Jay asked desperately.

"I'll only join you if you follow me back to my apartment, I'm lonely!" Skylor said.

"No problem!" Jay said desperately.

Skylor grabbed Jay's wrist and both of them went to Skylor's apartment. When they reached the apartment, Skylor opened the door and both of them entered the apartment.

"A few months ago, Kai and I broke up," Skylor said.

"Why both of you suddenly broke up? I always thought you and Kai are a perfect couple." Jay said.

"We are a perfect couple, but I don't love him anymore as fell in love with some other guy," Skylor said.

"Who's the other guy?" Jay said.

"You!" Skylor answered reluctantly and quickly.

"I see, but I already have Nya and I really need your help," Jay said as he removed his swords and armour.

"I don't care! Let's kiss!" Skylor said seductively as she pushed Jay onto her couch and kissed him.

At that moment, Jay enjoyed Skylor's kiss and continued kissing her for the next few minutes. He was happy that she wanted to have sex as now that Nya is being captured, he needs someone else to satisfy his sexual cravings and to de-stress. After that, he grabbed and massaged Skylor's big boobs.

"Wow. I love what you're doing to me right now." Skylor said.

After that, Skylor slowly removed her belt and orange suit, revealing her light pink push-up bra and panties with red floral patterns.

"Wow. You look so hot right now." Jay complimented as he kissed her narrow cleavage, making her moan.

Skylor and Jay kissed each other passionately while Skylor removed his belt and Jay unclasped her bra. He desperately lifted Skylor's bra and lusciously sucked her boobs, making her wet while removing his blue suit, revealing his white underwear.

"Wow, I didn't know you have such toned abs!" Skylor said as she removed her bra, threw it aside and gently stroked his chest, making him moan.

Skylor kissed Jay's chest from top to bottom, leaving hickeys behind.

"Now, let's see what's behind your underwear," Skylor said as pulled out Jay's underwear, revealing his junk.

Skylor got down on her knees, grabbed Jay's long dick and gave him a blowjob while playing with his balls. As she sucked his dick, Jay realized that Skylor really likes him.

"Mmm... I love sucking your dick so much!" Skylor said as she deepthroated Jay's dick, making him moan.

After a few minutes of deepthroating Jay's dick, Skylor managed to help him reached his limit.

"I can't hold on for much longer!" Jay said.

"Cum in my mouth. Let me taste you." Skylor said.

Unable to hold on for much longer, Jay's cum soon started flowing into Skylor's mouth. Both of them took a quick break, Skylor tasted Jay's cum and removed her soaked panties, revealing her wet pussy while Jay watched her as he softly panted for about 2 minutes.

"Mmm... you taste so good!" Skylor exclaimed.

"Thanks! I didn't know you are so experienced." Jay said.

"Ever since Kai and I started dating, we would always end the day by having sex," Skylor said.

"Jay, you're sweating," Skylor said as she helps Jay wiped off his sweat from his forehead.

"Why don't we continue in your bathroom?" Jay suggested.

"Okay!" Skylor said.

Jay grabbed Skylor's butt with both hands and then carry her, with both of her legs on his shoulders. He carried her to the bathroom while sucking and licking her wet pussy. When they reached the bathtub, Jay gently laid Skylor down into the bathtub. With Jay on top of Skylor, both of them engaged in 69. Jay sucked Skylor's wet pussy and massaged her butt while she tenderly sucked his dick.

"Wow. You have such a perfect butt and pussy!" Jay exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Skylor said with Jay's dick still in her mouth.

Jay turned on the tap and soon after that, the bathtub was filled to the brim with water. Skylor switched places with and started riding on Jay, splashing the bathroom floor while taking some soap and applied it to his body and after that, her bouncing boobs as she wanted Jay to fondle them. He got the message and took some soap and fondled her boobs.

"Faster!" Jay demanded.

Skylor increased his riding speed making her sweat and boobs bounce faster.

"Mmm… good girl. I want you to cum for me, hard." Jay said.

Skylor took some hair shampoo and applied it to Jay's hair as her cum flows out of her. After that, Jay applied hair shampoo to her hair and both of them passionately kissed each other for a few minutes.

"I'm hungry," Jay said as he wiped his hair with a towel.

"Follow me, I'll go make you a sandwich," Skylor said as she applied her makeup.

"I'll join you," Jay said.

"Aww... you naughty boy," Skylor said.

Skylor and Jay went into the kitchen. She took out a loaf of bread, a packet of sliced cheese and a jar of peanut butter. As Skylor tried to make the sandwiches, Jay was behind and thrusting his dick into her and fondling her boobs, making her moan. After that, he caressed Skylor's neck, making her cum for the second time.

"Here, your sandwich," Skylor said as she gave Jay a sandwich and squatted to wipe off the cum on her kitchen floor with a towel.

Jay took the chance to surprise Skylor by engaging in anal sex with her while eating his sandwich. Jay held on to Skylor's waist with his left hand and started thrusting in and out of her, making her moan loudly.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Jay asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Yes! I like it very much!" Skylor answered.

Jay held on to her waist with both hands and thrust faster, reaching his limit and letting his cum flow into her for the second time.

"So, are you willing to join me to save the other ninja now?" Jay asked desperately.

"I'll join you once we have sex in my bedroom and you break up with Nya," Skylor answered.

Both of them left the kitchen, went to Skylor's room. Skylor pushed Jay onto her bed and started doing reverse cowgirl.

"Skylor, faster!" Jay demanded.

Skylor increased her riding speed, making her cum for the third time and Jay's dick wet. After doing reverse cowgirl, Jay and Skylor passionately kissed each other while he fondled with her boobs. After that, Jay grabbed the long rope which was conveniently placed beside Skylor's bed and tied her hands to her own bed.

"Let's do this!" Jay said as he spread Skylor's legs and penetrated her.

"Ahhhh!!!" Skylor screamed.

Jay grabbed Skylor's thighs and started to thrust in and out of her.

"I could spend all day between your legs!" Jay exclaimed.

"Jay! Faster!!" Skylor said.

"You're going to need crutches when I'm done fucking you!" Jay said as he increased his thrusting speed until he once again reached his limit.

"I can't hold on for much... longer!" Jay said as his cum flowed into Skylor.

Jay pulled his dick out of Skylor and both of them panted for a few minutes.

"So, are you gonna break up with Nya?" Skylor asked as she wore a new set of lingerie.

"Skylor, I can't break up with her, but she wouldn't mind me having a wonderful and sexy mistress like you," Jay answered as he grabbed and wore his ninja suit.

"Great! Where do I meet you tomorrow?" Skylor asked.

"At the police station," Jay answered.

After that, Jay and Skylor passionately kissed for one last time.

"Bye!" Jay said as he left her apartment.

"Bye!" Skylor said.

(Addition stops)


	3. Episode 82

Nya took out Luke Cunningham.

" _I can't believe we're stuck on foot patrol duty,_ " Mohawk said.

(Addition starts)

All of a sudden, Luke grabbed Nya's right leg and pulled her to the ground. He then took off her ninja hood.

"Get away from me!" Nya said as she started struggling.

"Stop struggling!" Luke said as he slapped Nya.

"No!" Nya said.

Luke slapped Nya again, causing her to stopped struggling.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna have so much fun!" Luke said.

Luke forcefully kissed Nya. After the forced kiss, he ripped the top part of her ninja suit, exposing her dark red bra.

"Stop it!" Nya said as Luke groped her succulent tits.

"Why should I stop? Your tits are so big and soft." Luke said.

Luke forcefully took off Nya's bra and threw it aside, exposing her nipples. After doing that, he sucked her tits and licked her areolas.

"Please stop!" Nya said as she started feeling helpless.

"Ugh, shut up!" Luke said as he slapped Nya again.

Luke forcefully kissed Nya again. After the forced kiss, he ripped the bottom part of her ninja suit and took off her dark red panties. After doing that, he sucked and licked her pussy, making her wet.

"Mmm, your cum is so delicious!" Luke said.

"Please stop!" Nya said.

"Time for the finale," Luke said as he took off his pants and underwear, exposing his junk.

Luke spread Nya's legs before forcefully sliding his cock into her pussy. Nya moaned painfully as he mounted her.

"Stop it!" Nya said.

Luke started raping Nya. After a while, he increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna cum!" Luke said as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Luke's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into her unwilling womb. Luke then pulled his cock out of Nya.

"Phew, that sure was fun," Luke said.

(Addition stops)


	4. Episode 32

" _So there are the hottest snack you got Hotter than this?_ " Kai said.

He heated it up with his elemental power, making the woman giggled.

" _99.9 New Ninjago. Next up is the latest hit._ " The man on the radio said.

(Addition starts)

"By the way, my name's Kai. What's your name?" Kai asked.

"Nicole." The woman answered.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." Kai complimented while staring at Nicole's boobs.

"Gee, thanks," Nicole said.

"Are you free now?" Kai asked as his dick began erecting.

"Yeah, I'm free right now," Nicole answered.

"Wanna... have sex with me?" Kai asked.

"Sure!" Nicole said before closing and locking the door.

After closing and locking the door, Nicole slowly removed her light blue jacket, shoes and pink shirt, revealing her grey push-up bra.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on," Nicole said seductively.

Nicole and Kai laid on the floor and hugged and kissed each other. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and quickly removed his red ninja suit and threw it aside. After that, she caressed the left side of his neck and kissed and licked his nipples.

"Wow, your muscles are so firm!" Nicole complimented.

"Thanks," Kai said before he and Nicole kissed again.

After that, he removed his underwear and threw it aside, exposing his junk.

"Your dick is so... smooth and long," Nicole said as she unclasped and removed her bra and threw it aside.

She kissed the tip of Kai's dick and gave him a blowjob and handjob. After that, Kai caressed the right side of Nicole's neck while fondling her boobs, making her wet.

"Wow, your boobs are so smooth and bouncy." Kai complimented before kissing her cleavage.

After kissing her cleavage, he quickly removed Nicole's white and pink shorts and threw it aside. Kai then slipped his left hand into her soaked grey panties and rubbed her wet pussy, making her moaned loudly.

"Mmm... your cum tastes so good," Kai said happily after tasting her cum.

Nicole quickly removed her soaked panties. After that, he sucked and licked her wet pussy while fondling her boobs.

"I love your butt!" Kai said after smacking Nicole's butt.

"Thanks!" Nicole said before she and Kai switched positions.

After both of them switched positions, she rested her hands on his hairy chest and began riding on him.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you... ride me like this." Kai said as Nicole bounced on his dick at a fast rate.

3 minutes later, both of them decided to take a break. After the break, Kai and Nicole hugged and kissed each other again.

"Are you ready for me to enter you?" Kai asked huskily.

"Yeah," Nicole answered before he penetrated her.

After penetrating her, Kai began fucking Nicole while gently fondling her boobs.

"You feel so... good inside of me," Nicole said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

3 minutes later, Kai reached his limit and started filling Nicole's womb with his white and sticky cum.

"Phew. Thanks for having sex with me." Kai said after wearing his underwear and ninja suit.

"You're welcome," Nicole said after wearing her lingerie, clothes and shoes and unlocking the door.

(Addition stops)

" _That your ride out there? Pretty hot._ " Nicole said.

" _That old thing? That's just the Prototype X-1 roadster. I'm kind of a secret agent. Oops, guess it's not a secret anymore. You wanna go for a spin? I know Spinjitzu._ " Kai said.

" _Kai. Kai, I need you._ " Pixal said over the prototype's speakers.

" _Not now, Pixal,_ " Kai said.

" _Who's Pixal?_ " Nicole said.

" _Uh, aah! Oh._ " Kai said.


	5. Episode 51

" _I don't need the sword to tell me where this is going,_ " Nya said.

Ronin started attacking her.

" _I need that sword. I don't wanna have to hurt you._ " Ronin said.

" _You know, I was thinking the same thing,_ " Nya said.

She looked at the sword to find Ronin was going to kiss her.

" _Ugh!_ " Nya said before she kicked him.

" _Aah! What did I do to deserve that?_ " Ronin asked after she kicked him.

" _You know what you were about to do,_ " Nya said.

Ronin tripped her with a garden hoe. Nya grunted.

" _Like I said, try too hard and you'll trip over yourself._ " Ronin said.

(Addition starts)

Ronin closed the door and threw the sword of sanctuary aside. After that, he groped Nya's boobs.

"Let... go of me!" Nya said as she punched him.

Ronin retaliated fiercely by kicking her. After that, he forcefully ripped Nya's ninja suit, exposing her black lingerie.

"Stop it!" Nya said as she pushed him away from her.

Ronin slapped Nya and tied her arms and legs. After that, he ripped her white bra, exposing her nipples.

"You have nice boobs." Ronin said before groping and sucking her boobs.

"Please stop!" Nya pleaded after he groped and sucked her boobs.

"No," Ronin said as he laughed loudly and maniacally.

He quickly ripped Nya's white panties, exposing her pussy. After that, he pulled down his green pants, exposing his junk.

"This is what you get for getting in my way!" Ronin said before penetrating her.

After penetrating her, he began raping Nya. 2 minutes later, Ronin groaned loudly as he slowly filled her unwilling womb with his cum.

"Stay out of way!" Ronin said after pulling up his pants.

He then grabbed the sword of sanctuary and quickly left the shed.

(Addition stops)

" _He's getting away with the sword!_ " Nya said.


	6. Episode 25 (1)

" _We've retrieved your helmet, and a prisoner, my Dark Lord_ ," Kozu said.

(Addition starts)

"Good. Take her to my tent." Garmadon said.

"As you wish, my Dark Lord," Kozu said as he took her to Garmadon's tent.

A few minutes later, Garmadon returned to his tent with two stone warriors.

(Addition pauses)

" _You'll never get away with this! My friends will put a stop to you!_ " Nya said.

(Addition continues)

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Garmadon said after removing his helmet and chest plate and slapping Nya.

"Ugh, get your hands off of me!" Nya said angrily as Garmadon slowly groped her boobs.

"Why should I stop? You have a nice pair of boobs." Garmadon said.

After doing that, he ripped her red clothes and light blue strapless bra with his bare hands, exposing her nipples.

"Please stop!" Nya said as he sucked her boobs, making her moaned.

"Never!" Garmadon said after slapping her again and before removing his clothes and underwear.

After doing that, Garmadon laughed evilly as he stuffed his entire black dick into Nya, forcing her to suck it. While doing that, he happily groped Nya's boobs again with his lower pair of hands.

"Oh my god, I'm getting so turned on!" Gamardon said as he forced a kiss on her.

"Stop it!!" Nya shouted as she headbutted him hard.

"You little... BITCH!" Garmadon said as he retaliated by punching her.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Garmadon said after pulling her light blue panties out and sucking and licking her tight pussy.

Nya screamed painfully the moment he penetrated her.

"Nice... but," Garmadon said as he painfully thrust in and out of Nya while groping her boobs and butt with his four hands.

3 minutes later, he stopped thrusting as his black dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her unwilling womb.

"You... will regret... this!" Nya said while panting weakly and after Garmadon pulled his dick out of her.

(Addition pauses)

Garmadon laughed.

" _Red doesn't seem to be your colour,_ " Garmadon said.

He quieted her by making Nya bite on an apple.

" _I think it's time we try in a darker shade._ _Hand me the Dark Matter. I believe we've found our first test subject._ " Garmadon said.

They begin pushing her head into the box of Dark Matter.


	7. Episode 25 (2)

(Addition continues)

After that, the colour of Nya's skin started turning from yellow to dark grey. Her eyes turned from black to purple.

"So. How's the test?" Overlord asked after entering the tent.

"The test was a success," Garmadon answered.

"Excellent," Overlord said.

Garmadon and Overlord laughed evilly and loudly. After that, Overlord left the tent.

"How may I serve you, my Dark Lord?" Nya asked after Garmadon untied her.

"Have sex with me," Garmadon answered as he smiled evilly.

Both Nya and Garmadon began hugging and kissing each other on his bed.

"Suck my dick," Garmadon said.

Nya gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, he squeezed her boobs with his lower pair of hands. After the blowjob, Garmadon kissed her cleavage, sucked her boobs and licked her areolas, making her moaned.

"Wow, your boobs are so much better than Misako's boobs," Garmadon said.

"Thanks, my Dark Lord. I'm glad that you love my boobs." Nya said as she smiled at him.

Both of them hugged and kissed each other again. After doing that, Nya caressed the left side of Garmadon's neck while he squeezed and smacked her butt.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode," Nya said.

Nya and Garmadon switched places. With him on top of her, he sucked her right boob while rubbing her pussy, making her wet.

"Mmm... you taste so good," Garmadon said after tasting her sweet and sticky cum.

He grabbed his purple belt and tied Nya's wrists to his bed. After doing that, Garmadon penetrated her, making her moaned loudly.

"Oh my god, this feels... awfully good!" Nya said as he thrust in and out at a fast rate.

About 3 minutes later, Garmadon groaned loudly as his cum began flowing into Nya's womb.

"Now, I want you to go find and destroy the ninja," Garmadon ordered after he pulled his black dick out of Nya.

"As you wish, my Dark Lord," Nya said before wearing her ripped clothes.

After doing that, she ran out of Garmadon's tent.

(Addition stops)


	8. Episode 76

" _We must leave,_ " Harumi said.

" _These people have enough to worry about; they shouldn't have to be bullied by low level street thugs,_ " Lloyd said.

" _Don't. If you try to stop them, you'll reveal us._ " Harumi said.

(Addition starts)

"Wait. "Us"?" Lloyd said.

"Yeah. When I first met you, it was love at first sight." Harumi said.

At that moment, Lloyd blushed as his heart started beating faster.

"I love you, Lloyd," Harumi said.

"I... love you too, Harumi," Lloyd said.

Both of them lay on the floor and passionately kissed each other. After the kiss, Lloyd caressed the left side of Harumi's neck, making her moaned.

"Your boobs are so big and bouncy!" Lloyd said as he fondled her boobs.

Lloyd ripped the upper part of Harumi's green clothes and unclasped her black bra. After doing that, he sucked her boobs and licked her areolas.

"Fuck me now, I can't wait," Harumi said as she took off her clothes and black lingerie.

Lloyd quickly took off his green ninja suit and grey underwear. After doing that, he penetrated and began fucking Harumi.

"This feels... so good!" Harumi said as Lloyd thrust in and out of her.

About 3 minutes later, Lloyd stopped thrusting as his long dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her womb.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Lloyd said as he wore his underwear and ninja suit.

Harumi smiled at Lloyd as she wore her lingerie and clothes.

(Addition stops)

Lloyd saw their shirts' logo and gasped.

" _What's wrong?_ " Harumi asked.

" _That's the same symbol I saw before. The Sons of Garmadon. He was my father._ " Lloyd replied.


	9. Episode 40

" _Nya! Where are you?_ " Kai said.

He heard someone behind him.

" _Nya? Is that you?_ " Kai said as he set his hand on fire.

" _Whoever's there, I'm fired up,_ " Kai said.

" _It's just me,_ " Skylor said.

" _Oh,_ " Kai said as he put out his fire.

" _I see you didn't pick up any of Chen's special treats either,_ " Kai said.

" _Of course not, like I'd ever trust him. And I wanna find her to help you get the spell and stop Chen once and for all._ " Skylor said.

" _Maybe we should be together. Aah, that didn't come out right, heh. I mean, it's a big island, so maybe if we were a couple—Argh! No. Uh, heh. What I'm trying to say, is, um..._ " Kai said.

" _You want me to help you find your sister. Of course, I'll follow you._ " Skylor said.

" _Heh. It's good to work with people you trust._ " Kai said.

" _Yes, I couldn't agree more_ _,_ " Skylor said.

(Addition starts)

Kai and Skylor hugged and kissed each other. After the kiss, Kai quickly took off his red ninja suit and threw it aside.

"Your muscles are so firm," Skylor said.

Skylor quickly took off his underwear, exposing his junk. After doing that, she kissed the tip of his dick and gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, Kai watched her as she sucked and licked his dick. After the blowjob, Skylor took off her orange suit.

"Your boobs are so big and succulent," Kai said as he fondled her boobs, making her moaned loudly.

After doing that, he took off Skylor's black panties and threw it aside, exposing her pussy. Kai then sucked and licked her pussy, making her wet.

"So, how do I taste?" Skylor asked.

"You taste so good!" Kai replied.

Skylor smiled at him and both of them kissed each other again.

"Let me get on top of your dick," Skylor said as she got on top of Kai's dick.

After doing that, she put her hands on his chest and started riding on him. While she was doing that, Kai fondled her boobs again. A few minutes later, Kai groaned loudly as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb.

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty now, do you mind if I drive a bit of your breast milk?" Kai asked.

"Sure!" Skylor replied as she unclasped her black bra, exposing her nipples.

Kai sucked her boobs. A few minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Thanks!" Kai said.

"You're welcome," Skylor said as she smiled at him.

(Addition stops)


	10. Episode 66

Jay carried Nya's Samurai X suit.

" _When I asked if you wanted to "hang out" I meant play video games or something, not pack and ship your Samurai X suit back to the cave,_ " Jay said.

He sighed after seeing her stare at her helmet.

" _You gotta let it go. You're the Water Ninja now_." Jay said.

" _I know, but it's hard. I only inherited my Water power, Samurai X is something I actually created, with my own hands._ " Nya said.

" _These hands?_ " Jay said.

Both Jay and Nya smiled at each other.

(Addition starts)

After that, both of them shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Jay fondled Nya's succulent boobs, making her wet.

"Oh my god, I'm getting so wet," Nya said.

Both of them sat on the floor and took off their ninja suits. After that, Jay quickly took off Nya's soaked dark red panties and threw it aside. After doing that, he sucked and licked her wet pussy, making her moaned lusciously.

"You have such a perfect pussy… I love it so much!" Jay said.

Nya took off Jay's blue underwear. After doing that, she kissed the tip of his dick and gave him a blowjob.

"Let me get on top of your dick," Nya said as she got on top of his dick.

After doing that, she started riding on him, making him moaned.

"I'm going to drain... every last ounce of cum out of you!" Nya said.

A few minutes later, Jay groaned loudly as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb.

(Addition pauses)

" _Whoa! Sorry!_ " Kai said.

Kai covered his eyes.

" _Didn't mean to interrupt! Heh. I didn't see anything!_ " Kai said.

" _What's up?_ " Nya said.

" _Something you need to see. Hurry!_ " Kai said.

(Addition continues)

"Give us a moment!" Nya said.

Both Jay and Nya quickly wore their clothes.

(Addition stops)

Kai ran into the doorway.

" _Ugh,_ " Kai said.

He led them to another room.


End file.
